Sonnenuntergang über Britannien Übersetzung
by babada
Summary: Eine super Story, leider noch nicht fertig übersetzt! Beginnt nach Buch 5. Dumbledore ist böse und Harry lernt viel, sehr viel!
1. Chapter 1,1

Sonnenuntergang über Britannien (Übersetzung)

**Titel:** Sonnenuntergang über Britannien  
**Original:** Sunset over Britain  
**Original Autor:** Bobmin

**Übersetzt von: **pupp135

**Beta-Leserin: **mania  
**Altesbeschränkung: **Ich würde sagen noch 16 Jahre, später wird sich es auf 18 Jahre erhöhen.  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Harry wird von Dumbledore hintergangen. Er erfährt Dinge über sein Leben, die ihm verschwiegen wurden. Harry lernt die Liebe kennen. Und er muss herausfinden, wem er noch vertrauen kann und wem nicht? Natürlich nach Band5!

Leider sind bis jetzt erst sechs Kapitel übersetzt, hoffe es finden sich noch ein paar Willige!

Da die Kapitel so riiießig sind werden sie noch einmal unterteilt, also nicht wundern wenn's Kapitel1.5 heißt.

**Kapitel 1: Das Matura Magicus (1)**

**Die Grangers...**

Wenn jemand ihrer Mitschüler das gesehen hätte, hätten sie eine Überraschung erlebt. Das Zimmer war eine Mischung aus nützlichem und weiblichem. Es gab einen Schreibtisch und ein Regal, in dem erstaunlich viele Bücher waren und eine Art Computer. Das Bett ließ darauf schließen, dass der Bewohner weiblich war. Ein großes Bett, das mit rosafarbener Spitze besetzt war.

Hermine war krank vor Sorge, als sie ihr Zimmer betrat. Es war jetzt eine Woche her, dass Harry Potter aus dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4 verschwunden war und es wurde keine einzige Spur von ihm gefunden. Als sie davon erfuhr, schrieb sie als erstes Ron und seine Antwort störte sie noch mehr. Ron hatte den halben Brief damit verbracht, ihr zu erklären wie sehr er sie liebte und die andere, um über Harry zu lästern.

Ron hatte Gefühle für Hermine, die sie nicht zurückgeben konnte. Sie mochte ihn wohl, aber die Eifersucht in den letzten Jahren auf Harry, auf Viktor Krum, auf alles, was sie betraf, war enorm gestiegen und das störte sie. Ron hatte letztes Jahr begonnen mit Geld um sich zu werfen, das machte sie neugierig. Sie wusste, dass die Weasleys keine wohlhabende Familie waren, wo das Geld herkam, war für sie ein Rätsel. Sie war ein wenig erschrocken über Ron. Bei seiner Eifersucht und seinem Temperament, hatte sie Angst, dass er es eines Tages nicht mehr steuern könnte.

Sie schritt durch ihr Zimmer, ignorierte die Bücher und ihre Hausaufgaben. Sie war sehr besorgt um Harry. Er sah im Zug so verloren und abwesend aus. Sie wusste, dass er sich für den Verlust von Sirius die Schuld gab, aber es stimmte noch etwas nicht mit ihm. Der letzte Anblick störte sie, er sah krank aus, fiebrig. Seine Augen waren wässerig und seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf.

Es war erst die zweite Ferienwoche und am nächsten Tag wollten sie und ihre Eltern nach Australien in den Urlaub fahren. Es sollte eine lange Reise werden. Sie würden erst eine Woche vor Schulbeginn wieder nach England kommen. Hermine wollte diese Reise machen, aber der Gedanke an Harry fraß sie innerlich auf.

Sie unterbrach ihre Gedanken, als die Türklingel schellte. „Ich mach auf", schrie sie, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer ging. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und riskierte dabei den Ärger mit ihren Eltern. Insbesondere ihre Mutter wollte, dass sie sich wie eine Frau benahm.

Sie öffnete die Vordertür, überrascht jemanden zu sehen, den sie nicht erwartet hatte und sie wusste, dass der Besuch etwas mit Harry zu tun hatte. Ein eisiges Gefühl von Angst machte sich in ihrem Magen breit.

„Professor Lupin!", rief sie. „Bitte, kommen sie rein."

Remus Lupin sah schrecklich aus. Er sah schlechter aus, als nach seiner monatlichen Verwandlung oder als sein bester Freund, Sirius Back, in der Mysteriumsabteilung gestorben war.

Er trat in das Haus ein und Hermine schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er drehte sich zu ihr und fuhr sich mit der müden Hand über das Gesicht. „Hermine, ich bin seit deinem Dritten Jahr nicht mehr dein Professor. Kannst du mich nicht Remus nennen? Oder Moony?", fragte er.

„Ich werde versuchen, mich daran zu erinnern Pro... Ich meine Remus", sagte sie. „Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Harry?"

Remus lächelte leicht. „Sind deine Eltern zu Hause, Hermine? Ich muss mit ihnen reden bevor ich mit dir spreche."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, ich werde sie holen. Warum setzten Sie sich nicht in die Küche? Ich werde einen Kessel mit Tee aufsetzte und sie dann holen."

Hermine führte ihren alten Professor in die Küche, stellte einen Kessel auf den Herd und ging, um ihre Eltern zu holen.

„Professor", sagte Hermine, als sie einen Moment später, gefolgt von ihren Eltern, die Küche wieder betrat. „Können Sie sich an meine Eltern erinnern, Dan und Emma Granger?" Ihre Eltern waren ein bisschen überrascht über sein hageres Aussehen, aber sie setzten sich an den Tisch, während Hermine allen eine große Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Hermine, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich möchte mit deinen Eltern sprechen bevor ich mit dir rede. Warum gehst du nicht in dein Zimmer und wir rufen dich, wenn wir fertig sind?", fragte Remus zögerlich.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte wissen was los war, aber ein kurzer Blick von ihrem Vater sagte ihr, dass sie hoch gehen sollte. In ihrem Zimmer versuchte sie eines ihrer Bücher zu lesen, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, sosehr sie es auch versuchte.

Sie wusste, über was auch immer die Erwachsenen unten sprachen, es ging um Harry.

Sie wollte gerade wieder anfangen, in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, als sie ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Sie sah flüchtig rüber und sah, dass es schon wieder Rons Eule Pigwidgeon war. Sie öffnete das Fenster und versuchte die hyperaktive Eule zum Landen zu überreden, damit sie die Briefe von ihrem Bein lösen konnte. Mit Gejohle landete sie auf dem Stuhl, hüfte von einem Bein auf das andere und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Anscheinend hatte sie den Auftrag, auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Sie sah auf die Briefe, einer war von Ginny und einer von Ron. Sie sah den von Ron einen Moment an, bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und den von Ginny öffnete.

_Hermine,_

_es ist schon eine Woche her und immer noch kein Zeichen von Harry. Alle sagen, dass er nicht von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gefangen wurde, aber ist er selbst weggelaufen? Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry das tun würde. Hast du gesehen, wie niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt er war, als wir ihn im Zug sahen? Ich hoffe, er ist in Ordnung._

_Mein süßer Bruder Ronald ist ein totaler Arsch. Er scheint zu denken, Harry hätte es getan, um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er läuft durchs Haus, schreit jeden an und ist immer verärgert. Ich wäre nicht ein bisschen überrascht, wenn er Harry verprügelt, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal sieht. Hatten sie einen Streit, von dem ich nichts weiß?_

_Mum und Dad scheinen auch ein bisschen verärgert über das Verschwinden von Harry zu sein. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie sich sorgen würden, aber sie sind verärgert. Ich hörte sie eines Nachts, und ich wunderte mich, was da vor sich geht, von dem ich nichts weiß. Etwas ist hier zweifellos eigenartig. Mum erzählte mir, das ich dieses Jahr neue Roben und Bücher bekomme, dann änderte sie ihre Meinung, als sie herausfand, dass Harry vermisst wird. Ich habe nie neue Roben bekommen, Hermine, also wo hat Mum das Geld her? _

_Dean Thomas schrieb mir einen wunderschönen romantischen Brief, in dem er mir sagte, wie sehr er mich vermisst. Er versucht einen Job in Ottery St. Catchpole zu bekommen, so das er und ich in der Lage sind, uns über den Sommer zu sehen. Ist das nicht süß? Und du wirst es nicht glauben wie groß er ist! Ich fand es am letzten Abend in einem der Besenschuppen der Schule heraus._

_Nun das waren alle Neuigkeiten. Schreib mir bitte. Wenn Mum, Dad und Ron mich von allen fernhalten, ist es ziemlich langweilig diesen Sommer!_

_Deine Freundin_

_Ginny._

Stirnrunzelnd ließ sie Ginnys Brief auf das Bett fallen und öffnete den von Ron.

_Meine Liebe,_

_ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Ich kann nicht warten, bis ich dich wieder sehe. Gib es nicht einen Weg, dass du mit deinen Eltern reden kannst? Du solltest den Sommer bei uns sein. Wir planen die erste Hälfte der Ferien hier zu bleiben und dann werden wir zu Schnuffels altern Platz gehen. _

_Mum und Dad sind wirklich verärgert über Harrys verschwinden. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es ihnen übel nehme. Dummer Trottel, er glaubt wohl, dass er damit durchkommt, wie in seinem drittem Jahr. He! Erinnerst du ich an den Artikel über dich und Harry, der im vierten Jahr geschrieben wurde? Junge, ich wusste, dass du nie mit Harry ausgegangen bist. Der Knilch. So wir haben genug über den reichen Jungen gesprochen, ich bin es leid._

_Ich kann nicht warten, bis du hier bist! Ich habe einen perfekten Platz für uns gefunden... lass mich sagen, um uns besser kennen zu lernen._

_In Liebe _

_Ron._

Vor Wut knüllte sie den Brief zusammen und warf ihn an die Wand. Sie stampfte voller Wut auf Ron mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. Sie war gerade in Begriff mit dem Fluchen zu beginnen, als ihre Mutter die Tür öffnete. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Emma Granger stoppte sie. Sie sah ziemlich verärgert aus. Tatsächlich sah sie beim letzten Mal so verärgert aus als ihr Dad, einen Brief von seiner Ex-Freundin bekam. Hermine fror ein wie ein Kaninchen das in einen Gewehrlauf guckte und wunderte sich, was los war.

„Komm runter, Liebes. Wir müssen mit dir über einiges sprechen", sagte Emma in einem Ton, der ihren Zorn ausdrückte, aber Hermine sagte sich, dass sie keine Schuld habe. Mit einem verwirrten Blick folgte sie ihrer Mutter in die Küche, um ihren Vater und Professor Lupin zu treffen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und betrachtete ihre Eltern, man konnte sehen, wie wütend sie waren. Emma goss ihrer Tochter einen großen Becher Tee ein, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Hermine, dein Professor hier erzählte uns von ein paar Sachen, die er herausgefunden hat und ich muss zugeben, dass ich geschockt bin. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass wir unsere Australienreise dieses Jahr wegfallen lassen müssen, Liebes. Sobald du die Gründe dafür hörst, denke ich, dass du verstehst, dass es das Beste ist. Auch ich muss dir erklären, dass dein Vater und ich erst Zweifel hatten, dich in diesem Fall wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzuschicken."

Remus reichte über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Hermine, bevor du anfängst zu protestieren, hör mit bitte zu." Als sie nichts sagte, fuhr er fort. „Bevor ich es dir erkläre, muss ich dich etwas fragen. Wir lange hat dein Matura Magicus gedauert?"

Hermine sah ihren Professor geschockt an. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Matura und sie hatte auch etwas darüber gelesen, meist Heilbücher. Aber darüber reden? Das sollte nicht getan werden! Es war ein Tabuthema. Lupin könnte sie genauso gut fragen, wie oft sie masturbiert!

„Professor... Ich... nun..."

„Es ist gut Hermine. Gib mir einfach eine Zahl. Wie viele Stunden hat es gedauert?", fragte Remus.

„Etwas über vier Stunden, Professor", flüsterte sie und errötete.

„Und wie hast du dich in der Zeit gefühlt?", fragte Remus bittend.

Hermine sah zu ihrem Ex-Professor auf, Zorn war in ihren Augen. „Sie wissen, wie sich das anfühlt, Professor. Es ist das schlechteste Gefühl, das man haben kann. Es ist wie der Höhepunkt einer Grippe, jeder Knochen im Körper fühlt sich an, als wenn er zerbricht und das hohe Fieber. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir hier über mein Matura reden, wenn wir da draußen sein sollten um Harry zu suchen!"

Remus lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß wo Harry ist, Hermine. Darum bin ich hier."

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl. „WAS? Sie wissen wo er ist? Sie müssen es dem Orden sagen! Dumbledore..."

„Hermine Jane Granger! Setzt dich und hör dem Professor zu", sagte Dan mit lauter Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Entsetzt über die Stimme von ihrem Vater, setzte sie sich wieder hin und sah Remus an.

„Hermine, gibst du mir den Eid einer Hexe, dass du niemandem erzählst, was ich dir sage?", fragte Remus.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts weitersagen werde, ohne das Einverständnis des Inhabers des Geheimnisses."

„Danke. Nun, ich fragte dich nach deinem Matura, weil Harry es gerade durchmacht."

„A...a...aber, das ich nicht möglich, Professor. Er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, Magie durchzuführen, wenn er sein Matura nicht durchlaufen hätte. Er ist zu alt. Er sollte es mit zehn gehabt haben, nicht mit fast Sechzehn", protestierte sie.

„Hermine, ich sah einige Sachen von Sirius durch, als ich über einen Brief von ihm stolperte. Den Brief kann ich dir später zeigen, wenn du möchtest. Er erklärte mir einige Sachen, die er über Harry, den Orden und Dumbledore erfahren hat.

Eine Sache ist, dass Harry brutal missbraucht wurde, als er bei den Dursleys lebte. Das ist der Grund, warum er fünf Zoll kleiner ist, als er sein sollte, warum er so dünn ist und warum sein Matura so spät kommt.

Aber mehr dazu Hermine. Harry leidet unter seinem Matura seit er diesen Sommer in Little Whinging ankam und es gibt noch kein Zeichen, dass es nachlässt. Ich kam heute hierher, um dich und deine Eltern um Hilfe zu bitten. Harry ist sehr krank und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er es überlebt. Er kann nicht lange allein gelassen werden. Ich bin nur so lange weg gewesen, wie ich musste. Aber bald ist Vollmond und ich brauche jemanden, der nach ihm schaut.

Als Sirius Wille gelesen wurde, war Harry sein Einzigster Erbe und ich wurde zu seinem Verwalter ernannt. Sirius emanzipierte Harry in der Zauberwelt, aber ich habe die Papiere noch nicht eingereicht. Ich habe Harry an einem Ort versteckt, der sicher ist als der Grimmauldplatz oder Hogwarts. Er ist unter dem Fedeliuszauber und man kann ihn nicht orten. Deine Eltern waren damit einverstanden, mit mir zu kommen und auf ihn Acht zu geben. Sie wissen, dass er für dich ein Freund ist. Du weißt, wie er die letzten Jahre behandelt wurde und ich weiß, das du ihm helfen willst."

Hermine dachte wütend nach. Das Matura, das für Tage anhielt? Sie schüttelte sich, als sie daran dachte. Das Matura war der Weg des Körpers, seine Magie zu fokussieren, damit eine Person zaubern konnte. Sie legt auch die Menge der Energie fest, die ein Zauberer hat. Sie hatte schon mal gehört, dass es jemanden gab, bei dem das Matura über acht Stunden gedauert hat. Aber das war extrem selten. Harry war entweder im Begriff zu sterben oder er würde der leistungsfähigste Zauberer aller Zeiten werden.

„Aber Professor, sollte er nicht in Hogwarts bei Madam Pomfrey..."

„NEIN!" schrie ihr Vater entsetzt.

„Hermine", sagte ihre Mutter nach ihren Händen greifend. „Nach der Ansicht von Professor Lupin hat dein Schuldirektor systematisch das Geld deines Freundes Harry über die letzten sechzehn Jahre geraubt. Es scheint, dass auch einige Mitglieder des Ordens etwas von dem Geld bekommen haben. Und das ist noch nicht das schlimmste. Remus denkt, dass alles, was Harry seit dem Tod seiner Eltern geschehen ist, auf die Instruktion deines Direktors geschah."

Hermine lehnte sich geschockt zurück, ihre Auffassung der Zauberwelt brach zusammen. Ihr scharfer Verstand erwog Sachen, an die sie vorher nie gedacht hatte. Warum war der Stein der Weisen so schlecht geschützt? Und was war mit der Kammer des Schreckens? Sie hätten den Ort finden müssen, als sie das erste Mal geöffnet wurde. Im vierten Jahr das Trimagische Turnier, die Namen der Champions, hatte es vier geben müssen? Das hätte man mit Magie ändern können und es hätten neue Champions gewählt werden können. Und Snape, warum hatte er Harry kein Okklumentik unterrichtet?

Remus sah die junge Hexe sorgfältig an. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Verstand Stück für Stück zusammensetzte.

„Hermine", sagte Remus leise, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so überraschend kommt, aber ich musste es dir und deinen Eltern sagen. Ich benötige Hilfe mit Harry. Deine Eltern haben eine medizinische Ausbildung, die ich nicht habe und Harry hat in seinem Delirium nach dir gerufen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich hergekommen bin. Er vertraut dir, ich habe eine kleine Auswahl, aber das wäre nicht dasselbe.

Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry sehr krank war, aber er lehnte es ab, jemanden zur Hilfe zu schicken. Als ich ihn schließlich von den Dursleys wegholte, hatte er überall Quetschungen und einige Rippen waren gebrochen. Hermine, Harry könnte sterben, wenn nicht jemand bei ihm ist, während ich mich verwandle. Harry braucht deine Hilfe", sagte Remus.

Hermine brauchte nicht aufgefordert zu werden. Harry war ihr Freund, ihr bester Freund. Tief in ihrem Herzen wünschte sie sich, dass es eines Tages mehr sein würde. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie für Harry fühlte, war sich aber nicht sicher, was er für sie fühlte. Für jetzt war es genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr Freund ihre Hilfe brauchte.

„Sie wissen, dass ich es nicht mag, die Regeln zu brechen, Professor. Doch wenn Dumbledore es machen kann, um Harry in Gefahr zu bringen, dann werde ich mich zweifellos gegen sie stellen. Wenn es die Regeln bricht, dann sei es so. Harry setzte seine Leben für mich aufs Spiel. Es wäre für mich nicht zu vereinbaren, wenn er nicht die Hilfe bekommt, die er braucht", gab sie entschlossen von sich.

Remus sank in seinem Stuhl vor Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit zusammen. „Gut, Harry ist an einem sicheren Platz und ich kann euch einen Portschlüssel geben, um zu ihm zu kommen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie morgen in Urlaub fahren, einen Tag früher. Parken Sie ihr Auto in der Tiefgarage und nehmen Sie von da aus den Portschlüssel. Hermine sollte ihren Freunden einen Brief schreiben, das sie schon einen Tag früher fährt."

Dan Granger nickte. „Ich bin nur Zahnarzt, aber Emma ist Mundchirurgin. Wir werden in die Praxis gehen und Versorgungsmaterial holen, die wir benutzen können. Antiseptika, einige Antibiotika und so. Wir werden auch einige IV mitnehmen, salzhaltige Lösung, Traubenzucker und Wasser, das sollte helfen. Ist er so krank, wie Sie sagen, haben wir mit dem Kreislauf Probleme."

Später am Abend fuhren Emma, Dan und Hermine zum Heathrow Airport und parkten ihr Auto in der Tiefgarage, wie Remus es ihnen gesagt hatte. Die drei luden ihr Gepäck auf einen Wagen und gingen zu einem abgelegenen Bereich.

Sie schauten sich um und keiner war zu sehen, Hermine holte die Feder heraus, die ihr Remus gegeben hatte. Ihr Vater hielt den Wagen fest. Sobald ihre Eltern nickten, berührte sie die Feder mit ihrem Zauberstab und sie verschwanden.


	2. Chapter 1,2

**Hallo zusammen,**

**damit euch nicht langweilig wird ein kleiner Teil zur Ablenkung.**

**Danke an michi-sky, tini-chan, pupp, Sssnitch, Miss Mess, Tolotos und ReSeSi!**

**Mal schauen ob ich des hinbekomme michi, ansonsten frag ich dich noch mal!**

**Jep, die Story hat Pupp bis Kapitel sechs schon mal übersetzt, wird jetzt noch mal von mania Beta-gelesen und weiter übersetzt!**

**Hey pupp, hoffe du hast meine mail gelesen? Habe bei HP-fans einen anderen Namen.**

**Zwar kann Word nicht alles erkennen, aber ich glaube die meisten Fehler sind verbessert.**

**Keine Ahnung warum sie diese coole Story einfach rausgenommen haben. Falls zu harte Sex-Szenen kommen oder die Gewalt zu schlimm wird werde ich einfach diese Sätze umschreiben oder löschen, zwar verstellt es diese Story ein wenig, aber wir wollen sie doch trotzdem im Netz haben- oder?**

**Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Chap 1,2**

**Der Fuchsbau**

„Ronald! Komm und hol deine Eule. Sie macht mich verrückt", schrie Molly Weasley aus der Küche.

Ron lief die Treppe runter. Wenn die Eule wieder zurück war, hieß das, dass er einen Brief von Hermine bekommen hatte. Er riss schon praktisch den Brief von Pig und die Eule johlte ihren Protest. Schnell riss er den Umschlag auf und fing an zu lesen.

_Ron,_

_Meine Eltern und ich werden einen Tag früher abreisen. Sie haben entschieden, dass wir bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben, also kann ich dieses Jahr nicht in den Fuchsbau kommen. Ich bin sicher, dass, wenn Harry gefunden wird, er in der Lage sein wird, dich zu besuchen. Leider werde ich bei Muggeln leben, somit ist keiner in der Lage, mir eine Eule zu schicken. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, zu hören wenn Harry gefunden wird, das stört mich, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. _

_Ich weiß, wie du für mich fühlst, aber ich fühle nicht dasselbe für dich. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletze, aber ich muss es dir erklären. Ich bin dein Freund, Ron, alles andere würde vermutlich unsere Freundschaft ruinieren. Und die Freundschaft mit Harry auch. Ich bin sicher, dass du es verstehen wirst. Bitte grüß deine Familie von mir. Ich sehe dich am ersten September im Zug._

_Deine GUTE Freundin _

_Hermine_

Ron warf den Brief auf den Küchentisch und rannte in sein Zimmer. Ginny saß am Tisch und trank Tee, sie nahm dem Brief und fing an zu lesen. Als sie anfing zu lesen, erschien am Ende des Briefes ein neuer Abschnitt.

_Ginny,_

_Remus Lupin hat diesen Abschnitt verzaubert, damit nur du ihn lesen kannst. _

_Du hattest Recht. Irgendwas geht hier vor. Ich weiß noch nicht was, aber ich arbeite dran. Ich will nicht viel mehr sagen, als dass du über den Sommer auf dich aufpassen sollst, besonders wegen Ron. Verbrenne den Brief, wenn du ihn gelesen hast. Ich rede mit dir, wenn wir im Zug sind._

_HG_

Währen Ginny zusah, wie der Brief zu Asche verbrannte, warf sich Ron oben auf sein Bett. _Dieses Weib! Wenn sie mit mir spielen will, muss ich es Dumbledore erzählen, dann machen wir es auf die Weise, wie er es vorgeschlagen hat,_ dachte er.

**Schulleiterbüro, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei...**

Dumbledore trat in sein Büro und betrachtete die Stange, auf der Fawkes normalerweise saß. Sein Phönix hatte kurz nach Harrys fünftem Jahr, Hogwarts verlassen.

_Harry, _grübelte er, _wo hast du dich versteckt?_

Noch mal überprüfte er all seine Aufspürinstrumente, die repariert worden waren, nachdem Harry sie am Ende des letzten Jahres alle zertrümmert hatte. Sie waren nicht imstande, den Jungen zu finden. Neugierig überprüfte er auch die anderen Schüler. Neville Longbottom war bei seiner Großmutter, wo er sein sollte. Ron Weasley war im Fuchsbau. Hermine Granger war auch nicht aufspürbar. Er zuckte leicht die Schultern, möglicherweise war sie früher mit ihren Eltern in Urlaub gefahren.

Ein anderen Punkt, der keinen Sinn ergab, waren Dobby und Winky. Vor einigen Tagen waren sie gegangen, die beiden hatten einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem stand, dass sie das Arbeitsverhältnis in Hogwarts kündigen. Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Dobby mit dem vermissten Harry in Verbindung stand, er fand es heraus, als sie das Schloss verlassen hatten.

Dumbledores Plan war entgleist, als er Harry, am Ende des letzten Schuhjahres die Prophezeiung erklärte. Das dumme Kind hatte fünf Schüler zu einer Schlacht in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschleppt. Und das einzig Gute, was dabei rausgekommen war, war, dass Sirius Black beseitigt wurde. Für die letzten vier Jahre hatte er sichergestellt, dass er immer wieder zu den Dursleys zurückgeschickt wurde, so das er von Dumbledore immer abhängiger wurde.

Am Ende des Schuljahres fühlte Harry so einen Zorn auf ihn, dass es ihn beunruhigte. Es war schwer, dass Harry ihm noch vertraute. Ohne ihn konnte er seine Pläne nicht verfolgen. Mit der Krankheit des Jungen und wie ihn seine Verwandten behandelten, war sich Dumbledore sicher, dass er ihn am Ende des Sommers wieder führen könnte.

Die Dursleys waren sorgfältig ausgesucht worden, weil Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry nicht in einem liebevollen Klima aufwachsen würde. Dass er dort war, bedeutete, dass er einen extrem leistungsfähigen Zauberer stoppen und führen konnte. Was er nicht geplant hatte, war der Missbrauch, den die Dursleys auf ihn ausübten. Anstelle eines kalten und unliebsamen Klimas, wurde der Junge missbraucht und geschlagen. Der Direktor wusste von den Taten der Dursleys und hatte nichts unternommen, um es zu verhindern. Schließlich war es die Situation, die Dumbledore wünschte, um einen milden Jungen zu bekommen.

Jedoch, schien alles auseinander zu fallen.

Harry fehlte und niemand hatte einen Anhaltspunkt, wo er geblieben war. Dumbledore glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Harry noch sauer auf ihn war. Er war sich sicher, sobald er Harry gefunden hatte, konnte er seinen Plan weiter verfolgen. Er war solch ein vertrauender junger Mann.

**Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für Gesetzesdurchführung... **

Amelia Bones las den Bericht über den Einbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung, in dem bestätigt wurde, dass zehn Todesser gefangen wurden, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sie sah auf und lächelte, als sie sah, dass Susan eintrat.

Vor drei Tagen hatte Susan vier Todesser in Schach gehalten bis Hilfe kam. Am Ende hatte sie nicht nur sich selbst gerettet, sondern auch eine Freundin, die zu Besuch war.

„Susan, wie fühlst du dich heute?"

„Besser, Tante. Aber ich fühle mich etwas verwirrt. Manchmal möchte ich weinen, manchmal bin ich verärgert."

Amelia nickte verstehend. Solche Gefühle waren normal, sie kannte es von den Auroren, wenn sie ihren ersten Job antraten.

„Tante, das ist aber nicht der Grund, warum ich heute in dein Büro gekommen bin", sagte das Mädchen und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch platz.

„Oh!"

„Ich sorge mich um einen meiner Freunde. Du fragtest mich vor einigen Tagen, wo ich gelernt habe, so zu kämpfen. Gut, die Wahrheit ist, letztes Jahr an der Schule haben einige Schüler eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegründet. Ich möchte eine Eule zu der Person schicken, der die Gruppe geleitet hat und mich bedanken, weil der Unterricht mir das Leben gerettet hat. Aber die Eulen lehnen ab, den Brief abzuliefern."

Amelia runzelt die Stirn. Für eine Eule war es fast unmöglich, einen Brief nicht zuzustellen, die Person musste also zu weit weg sein oder in einer unauffindbaren Position.

„Wem hast du versucht, eine Eule zu schicken, Liebes?"

„Harry Potter. Er und Hermine Granger haben die Gruppe mit Hilfe einiger anderen geleitet."

Alle Sinne von Amelia schlugen Alarm, sie lehnte sich vor. „Potter? Harry Potter?"

"Ja, Tante."

"Hab keine Angst, du hast das richtige getan", antwortete Amelia und sah, wie ihre Nichte aufstand.

Amelia drückte einen Knopf auf ihrem Schreibtisch und die Sekretärin betrat das Büro. Sie sah zu der Frau auf und sagte. „Bringen Sie mir die komplette Potterakte, inklusive, der seiner Eltern. Dann erklären Sie William Hill, dass er zu Potters Haus gehen soll, um es zu überprüfen.

Die Sekretärin nickte und verließ den Raum.

**Grimmauld Platz 12...**

Nymphadora Tonks, war allein in ihrem Zimmer im Grimmauld Platz. Das dunkle Haus war letztes Jahr vom Orden des Phönix mit Zustimmung von Sirius Black übernommen worden. Nymphadora oder Tonks, wie sie lieber gerufen wurde, war Auror und Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix. In dem Sinne wurde ihre Loyalität zerrissen. Bei mehr als einer Angelegenheit war sie gezwungen worden, die Gesetze für den Orden zu brechen, obwohl sie als Auror geschworen hatte, die Gesetze zu schützen.

Jetzt saß sie mit zusammengepressten Händen, in ihren Zimmer. Niemand hatte eine Beziehung zu ihr hergestellt. Zumindest noch nicht. Remus Lupin war auf einer Mission für Dumbledore. Einige Tage später war Harry ohne jede Spur aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden. Remus sollte gestern zurückkommen, aber es gab kein Zeichen von ihm und auch die Eulen erreichten ihn nicht, genauso wie bei Harry.

Tonks Problem war nicht ihre Loyalität. Über das letzte Jahr hatte sie langsam Respekt und Bewunderung für den glücklosen Werwolf gewonnen. Remus war ein attraktiver Mann, auch wenn er mehr als zehn Jahre älter war als sie. Er war ruhig, hatte eine sanfte Stimme und war sehr intelligent. Er war auch zu seinen Freunden sehr loyal. Als Sirius starb, hatte sie einige Stunden damit verbracht, ihn zu trösten. Dabei entdeckte sie die Liebe für den rätselhaften Mann.


End file.
